Cinta Tak Bersyarat
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN. Chapter 2. Remake Novel Lorraine Heart. Cerita perjalanan Jongin yang menjemput Sehun. Tanpa mereka sadari tumbuh rasa cinta dihati mereka. Tapi apakah cinta mereka bisa bersatu karena Sehun adalah tunangan Yifan, Kakak Jongin. Dan apakah Jongin bisa mempercayai cinta tulus seorang Oh Sehun? Karena memiliki separo wajah rusak membuat Jongin menjadi pribadi yang tertutup.
1. Chapter 1

CINTA TAK BERSYARAT

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Yifan, Chanyeol, and others member Exo

.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Ini GS ya, setelah dipikir-pikir ga cocok buat di jadiin yaoi. Ini remake dari novel Lorraine Heart.

.

Remake By Killa8894

.

.

.

September 1876

Wajahnya bukan wajah yang diimpikan para wanita dalam mimpi mereka. Kim Jongin menyentuh penutup mata hitamnya dengan ibu jarinya sebelum menurunkan pinggiran topinya yang sebelah kiri semakin rendah. Meskipun hari itu cuaca hangat, ia menaikkan kerah mantel panjang hitam yang dikenakannya.

Dengan perasaan jengkel, terutama pada kakaknya, Jongin bersandar pada bangunan kayu yang terkenal sebagai stasiun kereta pertama di Forth Worth dan memandang ke kejauhan yang terlihat seperti rel yang tidak berujung.

 _ **The Queen of the Prairie.**_

Jongin mengerang. Yifan telah menyebit wanitanya dengan nama itu, dan kakaknya bahkan belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita tersebut.

Persetan, wanita itu bisa saja seseorang yang bodoh dan Yifan tidak tahu sama sekali, tapi Yifan telah menghabiskan cukup banyak uangnya dan uang adik-adiknya untuk membangun sebuah kastil bagi wanita itu di tempat yang sangat jauh.

" Kita hanya perlu membawa seorang wanita kesini dan sisanya akan menyusul. " Ucap Yifan meyakinkan adik-adiknya waktu itu, sebuah senyum lebar penuh keyakinan tampak di wajah gelapnya yang tampan.

Hanya saja Jongin tidak mau ada wanita yang berjalan-jalan di padang rumput yang berangin. Senyum lembut dan tawa halus para wanita membuat pria mendambakan mimpi muda mereka, mimpi yang telah ia abaikan karena kejamnya kenyataan.

Jongin mengenal banyak pria yang cacat. Pria-pria yang mengambil senapan dan mengakhiri penderitaan mereka sesaat setelah bercermin untuk pertama kali setelah mereka terluka. Jika saja Jongin adalah pria pemberani, ia pasti sudah melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi jika ia memang pria pemberani, ia tidak akan mempunyai wajah yang kakaknya tidak tahan untuk melihat.

Yifan sungguh brengsek, karena telah membuat Jongin meninggalkan kuda-kudanya dan pergi ke tempat yang terkutuk bagi wanita, anak-anak, dan pria yang terlalu muda untuk terlibat dalam perang saudara. Jika saja Jongin tidak terpana dan kehilangan kata-kata ketika Yifan memerintahkannya untuk pergi ke Forth Worth untuk menjemput mempelainya, Jongin pasti sudah mematahkan kaki Yifan yang satunya. Dan ia mungkin tetap akan melakukan itu pada saat ia kembali di peternakan.

Ia mendengar suara peluit keras dari kereta yang bergemuruh. Jongin memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan membayangkan mematahkan kaki Yifan. Ide itu makin lama makin kuat ketika ia mendengar semakin banyak orang berdatangan, suara mereka yang tinggia membuat Jongin kesal, ia benci keramaian.

" Ku tantang kau! "

" Ku tantang kau dua kali! "

Dengan enggan Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan menatap ke bawah. Dua anak laki-laki yang kelihatan tidak terurus dan tidak lebih tua dari enam tahun sedang menatapnya.

" Pergi. " Bentak Jongin.

" Hei, Mister, apa kau perampok kereta? " tanya salah satu anak itu. " Karena itu kau berdiri disini supaya tidak ada yang melihat? "

" Aku bilang pergi. " Tegas Jongin.

" Bagaimana kau kehilangan matamu? " tanya anak yang satunya.

Matanya? Jongin telah kehilangan jauh lebih banyak daripada matanya. Ia yakin anak-anak itu telah mengabaikan apa yang jelas terlihat. Adiknya juga begitu. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak pernah memperhatikan bahwa Jongin telah meninggalkan bagian wajahnya yang lebih bagus di medan perang terkutuk.

" Pergi dari sini. " Bentak Jongin lagi.

Anak-anak itu mengerjap, mengamati Jongin seolah-olah ia adalah orang orangan sawah dari kain lap yang berdiri di ladang jagung, sebelum akhirnya mereka berlari.

Dengan pasrah, Jongin kembali bersandar di dinding, memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celah jaketnya, dan mengelus gagang pistol Colt miliknya yang halus. Pikiran untuk mematahkan kaki Yifan tidal lagi membuatnya cukup puas. Jongin memutuskan untuk menembak kakaknya setibanya di peternakan.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun tidak pernah merasa setakut ini seumur hidupnya selama sembilan belas tahun. Khawatir kereta akan membuatnya meluncur menuju peron sebelum ia siap untuk turun, Sehun duduk sambil memegang kursinya erat-erat ketika kereta besar itu tiba-tiba berhenti. Sehun tidak pernah melihat begitu banyak orang yang berbeda-beda berdesak-desakan di satu tempat untuk turun dari kereta.

Selama perjalanan ia jarang tidur, sebagai gantinya, Sehun menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca surat yang di tulis Kim Yifan untuknya. Ia yakin kalau tulisan tangan yang tebal dan kuat itu menggambarkan pria yang telah menjawab iklan Sehun yang menyatakan bahwa Sehun berkeinginan untuk pergi ke Barat dan menjadi seorang istri. Yifan adalah seorang pahlawan, karena orang-orang Selatan bisa mengakui seorang pahlawan dari perang yang tidak mereka menangkan. Yifan telah menjadi Letnan di usia tujuh belas tahun, dan menjadi Kapten di usia sembilan belas tahun. Pria itu memiliki tanah, ternak, dan takdirnya sendiri.

Yifan telah membungkus tawaran untuk menikahi Sehun dengan mimpi-mimpi indah, mimpi untuk membangun sebuah peternakan besar dan mempunyai anak laki-laki untuk berbagi semua itu.

Dengan mimpinya yang terbayang dan jantungnya yang berdegup, Sehun menatap keluar jendela, berharap dapat belihat calon suaminya. Bangkit berdiri, Sehun kemudia melangkah ke lorong gerbong, mengangkat tasnya, dan berjalan menuju pintu yang terbuka dengan semua tekad yang bisa ia kumpulkan.

Orang orang mulai menjauh. Sehun berpikir untuk mengikuti mereka, tapi menulis di suratnya bahwa pria itu akan menemui Sehun di stasiun kereta di Forth Worth. Pelan-pelan Sehun berbalik, mencari-cari calon suaminya di antara sedikit orang yang masih tinggal di stasiun. Bagaimana jika sudah berada di sana ? bagaimana jika pria itu telah melihatnya dan menyadari kekurangannya ? mungkin pria itu berharap Sehun lebih cantik atau berpostur lebih indah. Sehun tidak tinggi, tetapi ia cantik. Jika Yifan memberinya kesempatan, ia dapat membuktikan bahwa ia tidak takut untuk bekerja dengan keras dan jujur.

Sehun menjatuhkan tasnya dan peron itu berderak. Air mata membuat matanya terasa perih. Ia hanya menginginkan hal yang sederhana. Hanya sebuah tempat yang jauh dari kenangan, tempat di mana mimpi buruk tidak bergelayut. Ia memejamkan mata rapat rapat, berusah menghilangkan kekecewaannya.

" Miss Oh? "

Mata Sehun terbuka seiring dengan datangnya suara berat yang membungkusnya seperti selimut hangat di malam musim gugur. Di sela-sela air matanya, ia melihat sosok tubuh pria tinggi memakai mantel panjang. Kehadirannya saja sudah cukup kuat untuk menghalangi sinar matahari di siang hari itu.

Sehun menyeka air matanya, kemudian ia tersenyum, bibirnya bergetar. " Mr. Kim? "

" Ya, Ma' am. " Perlahan Jongin melepas topi dari kepalanya. Bayangan itu memudar dan muncullah sosok yang tegas dan kuat. Rambut hitamnya pendek, secarik kulit terlipat di dahinya dan melingkari kepalanya.

Sehun sudah melihat banyak prajurit kembali dari perang sehingga Sehun sadar bahwa Mr. Kim memakai penutup mata. Pria itu tidak menulis dalam suratnya bahwa ia telah mengorbankan satu matanya untuk daerah selatan.

Kegelisahan pria itu menimbulkan rasasakit dalam hati Sehun. ingin segera meyakinkannya bahwa itu tidak berarti apapun, Sehun melangkah mendekati pria itu. napasnya tertahan. Ia telah menduga penutup mata itu. ia tidak siap dengan bekas luka ganjil yang membingkai penutup mata itu sampai ke pipi seperti bingkai jelek dari lilin yang meleleh karena sinar matahari. Dengan berurai air mata Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh bekas luka itu. tangan kekar pria itu menangkap jemari Sehun yang bergetar, menghentikan Sehun menyentuh wajahnya.

" Maafkan aku. " Sehun berbisik sambil mencari kata-kata yang menenangkan. " Aku tidak tahu. Kau tidak menyebutkan... tapi itu tidak penting. Benar-benar tidak penting. Aku sangat bersyukur... "

"Aku bukan Yifan. " Kata Jongin lirih sambil melepaskan tangan Sehun. " Aku Jongin. Kaki Yifan patah dan tidak bisa pergi. Dia menyuruhku untuk menjemputmu. " Ia merogoh sakunya dan menarik secarik kain bordir yang Sehun kenali sebagai benda yang ia kirimkan pada Yifan. " Dia juga mengirim ini supaya kau tahu bahwa kau aman bersamaku. "

Kalau saja buku buku jari pria itu tidak memutih karena eratnya pegangannya pada kain tersebut, Sehun pasti sudah mengambil kain itu darinya. Pria itu telah mengubah posisi berdirinya, sehingga Sehun hanya bisa melihat sosoknya dari samping.

Sosok yang sempurna.

" Kalau kau sudah siap, ayo kita pergi. Di mana tas tasmu yang lain? "

" Aku hanya membawa satu tas. "

Jongin sudah siap sejak tiga jam yang lalu, berkemas dan menata semua perbekalannya sehingga tersisa tempat untuk barang-barang Sehun, hanya saja Sehun tidak punya barang. Tidak ada kotak, tidak ada koper, tidak ada tas. " Aku... aku masih harus mengambil beberapa perbekalan. " Ia memasang topi di kepalanya, berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Ia mendengar suara langkah kaki Sehun yang bergegas dan mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya.

" Maaf, Mr. Kim, tapi bagaimana tunanganku mengalami patah kaki? " Tanya Sehun.

" Dia jatuh dari kuda. "

Alis Sehun yang lembut berkerut. " Sebagai seorang peternak, pasti dia tahu bagaimana mengendarai kuda. "

" Dia bisa mengendarai kuda dengan baik. Dia mengira dia bisa menaklukkan mustang yang sangat besar itu, tapi malah mustang itu yang menaklukkannya. " Kalau saja Yifan mau mendengarkannnya, memperhatikan peringatannya, Jongin pasti masih berada di tempat tinggalnya sendiri, mencium aroma keringat kuda dan bukan aroma bunga dari seorang wanita, mendengar suara dengusan kasar kuda dan bukan suara lembut wanita.

Empat peluru. Dan saat itu Jongin bahkan tidak yakin apakah pikiran. Untuk menembak kakaknya dengan empat peluru dapat membantunya melewati neraka yang pasti akan datang besok.

.

.

.

Kedahsyatan neraka telah begitu lama mengelilingi Jongin sehingga ia tidak dapat mengingat apakah ia pernah merasakan sentuhan surga. Ia takut kalau ia tidak berhati hati, ia akan menarik Sehun ke dalam neraka dengannya.

Syukurlah, Jongin bukanlah pria yang akan menikah dengan Sehun. sepanjang pagi ia berpikir apa yang akan dikatakannya pada saat mereka bertemu. Ketika ia melihat air mata berkilauan di matah hijau Sehun, rasa malu muncul dan semua kata yang telah ia siapkan menghilang seperti debu di atas padang rumput.

Sehun sungguh cantik, seperti sinar matahari di musim semi yang menggoda bunga untuk mengembangkan kelopaknya. Jongin masih tidak dapat bernapas dengan benar setiap kali ia memandang Sehun, perutnya terasa seolah-olah baru saja ia ditendang kuda mustang liar.

Sehun tidak seperti wanita lain yang pernah Jongin duga. Ia adalah wanita yang tulus. Apapun yang dipikirkannya, apapun yang dirasakannya tergambar jelas di matanya. Mata hijau Sehun mengingatkan Jongin akan ladang semanggi yang sering ia lalui saat masih kecil.

Mata cokelat Jongin bisa menjadi tanah di mana mata hijau Sehun tumbuh.

Pikiran yang sangat bodoh ! Jongin jijik dengan pikiran itu. ayahnya pasti akan menyamak kulitnya karena satu hal yang tidak jantan itu.

Semua itu milik kakaknya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah toko pakaian membuat Sehun yang berjalan dibelakangnya hampir menabrak punggung tegap itu.

Mengingat betapa tergesa gesanya Jongin tadi untuk segera berangkat ke peternakan, Sehun berpikir sebaiknya waktunya di pakai untuk membeli perbekalan yang ia butuhkan.

" Masuk ke dalam. " Ucap Jongin dengan suara pelan.

Sehun berjalan masuk mendahului Jongin.

" Ada yang bisa ku bantu? " tanya seorang pelayan.

" Dia butuh pakaian. " Sahut Jongin singkat.

Tercengang, Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin. " Kau tidak boleh membelikanku baju. "

" Yifan menyuruhku membelikan apa pun yang kau butuhkan sebelum kita berangkat. " Sahut Jongin.

" Ku rasa satu... "

" Dia butuh lima baju, yang dua baju yang cukup indah untuk bersenang-senang. " Tegas Jongin.

Pelayan itu tersenyum lebar. " Cepat ke sini, kita harus menunjukkan kepada pria itu baju bajunya." Pelayan itu menarik Sehun ke balik tirai dengan setumpuk pakaian di tangannya.

Tak lama kemudian Sehun muncul dari balik tirai, memakai sebuah gaun hijau denga kerut dan pita yang dijahit di gaun itu. Ia menatap Jongin dengan ragu ragu.

Jongin yakin, Yifan akan menyukai gaun itu, sangat menyukainya. Jongin menggeleng, ia melihat rasa lega memenuhi mata Sehun. " Kau sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tanah? " tanya Jongin.

Wajah pelayan itu berkerut seolah olah ia baru saja menggigit lemon. " Tanah? "

Pelayan itu menarik tangan Sehun, kemudian mereka menghilang di balik tirai. Ketika Sehun kemudian muncul, ia memakai gaun berwarna cokelat tua. Jongin membencinya.

" Aku tidak bilang kotoran. " Gerutu Jongin. " Sesuatu yang terlihat seperti tanah. Sesuatu yang seperti semanggi. "

" Kau ingin warna hijau? "

Jongin mengangguk samar, ia tidak begitu yakin dengan yang di inginkannya.

" Percaya saja pada pria yang berteka teki. Mengapa dia tidak bilang saja hijau? " Gumam sipelayan.

Pelayan mendorong Sehun yang tersenyum kembali ke balik tirai. Jongin bertanya tanya seberapa sering Sehun akan tersenyum di West Texas, ketika sinar matahari akan menyiksanya, debu terbang ke atas dan mencekiknya dan tetangga terdekatnya berjarak satu hari berkendara dengan kuda yang cepat.

Tirai itu tersibak dan Sehun keluar, memakai gaun dengan corak semanggi. Sederhana , gaun itu memeluk lekuk tubuh Sehun dengan sempurna. Dengan hati hati Sehun memperhatikan Jongin, ia berbalik perlahan. " Kau juga tidak suka ini? "

" Lumayan. " Ucap Jongin sambil memperbaiki topinya dan mengangkat tas Sehun. " Ambil itu dan yang lainnya yang kau mau. Tidak perlu buru buru. Aku akan mengambil kereta. "

Jongin mengabaikan ekspresi kecewa dari wajah Sehun dan berjalan keluar toko. Ia telah menyakiti perasaan Sehun, tapi ia tidak punya pilihan. Kalau ia tinggal di ruangan itu, ia pasti sudah akan melintasi lantai kayu itu dan jarinya akan menyusuri leher Sehun yang putih.

Hanya satu jari, satu sentuhan, hanya satu momen indah... tapi terkubur dalam-dalam di dalam nerakanya sendiri, Jongin tahu ia tidak punya hak atas moment indah apa pun, terutama dari wanita yang telah berikrar dengan kakaknya.

Sambil menarik napas berat, Jongin berhenti mendadak dan menunduk. Setelah sekian lama mendamba dan menunggu, ia akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk membuktikan dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya perlu mengantar Oh Sehun dengan selamat dan tak tersentuh sampai ke pelukan Yifan. Ia tidak pernah menyadari betapa beratnya amanat itu.

Sehun menatap pintu, menginginkan pria yang baru saja melewati pintu itu untuk kembali. Sesaat Jongin terlihat tertarik pada gaunnya, kemudian bergegas berjalan keluar seolah olah ia tidak cukup cepat untuk melarikan diri.

" Dia juga tidak suka yang ini? " tanya pelayan itu dengan suara kesal.

" Tidak, dia suka yang ini. Akulah yang dia tidak suka. " Sahut Sehun lirih.

" Omong kosong! Dia mengagumimu. " Bantah sipelayan.

Sehun kembali berjalan ke ruang belakang. " Sebenarnya aku adalah beban baginya. "

" Oh, mungil, aku rasa kau sudah berlaku tidak bijak dalam cinta. Seorang pria hanya menganggap wanita sebagai beban kalau dia merasa tidak bisa menyenangkan wanita itu. "

Satu jam kemudian, Sehun menarik napas lega yang panjang dan berjalan keluar toko dengan mengenakan bajunya sendiri. Ia akan menyimpan baju barunya sampai ia dekat dengan peternakan.

" Kau sudah dapat lima pakaian? " tanya sebuah suara berat.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Tertutup bayangan matahari, Jongin bersandar di dinding.

" Ya, kau hanya perlu membayar dan dia akan membungkus pakaian itu. " Jawab Sehun.

Jongin pergi ke dalam toko dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian dengan membawa dua bingkisan besar. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya berjalan mengikuti Jongin dari belakang. Ia berhenti saat Jongin meletakkan bungkusan itu di belakang kereta yang sudah dimuati perbekalan. Seekor kuda cokelat, tertambat ke belakang, menyenggol bahu Jongin.

" Siap? " Tanya Jongin.

Lebih dari sekedar siap, Sehun mengangguk. Jongin meletakkan tangannya yang besar di pinggang Sehun. sehun memegang bahu Jongin pada saat Jongin mengayunkannya ke atas kereta. Ia duduk dan menata roknya, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan bagaimana kehangatan tangan Jongin telah menembus pakaiannya. Tangan Yifan pasti sehangat itu, dengan bahunya yang juga sekokoh itu.

" Well, Miss Oh, lihatlah sekelilingmu untuk terakhir kali karena kita akan menuju ke tempat di mana hanya ada tanah terbuka, sapi dan koboi. "

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini masih pengenalan tokoh, petualangannya baru akan di mulai chapter depan.

Ada yang ingin ini di lanjutkan ? Review lebih dari 25 bakalan dilanjut.

Novel ini yang remake Adekku Killa.


	2. Chapter 2

CINTA TAK BERSYARAT

.

.

Chapter 2

.

.

Cast : Jongin, Sehun, Yifan, Chanyeol, and others member Exo

.

.

Rated : T

.

.

Ini GS ya, setelah dipikir-pikir ga cocok buat di jadiin yaoi. Ini remake dari novel Lorraine Heart.

.

Remake By Killa8894

.

.

.

Cerita sebelumnya

.

"Well, Miss Oh, lihatlah sekelilingmu untuk terakhir kali karena kita akan menuju ke tempat di mana hanya ada tanah terbuka, sapi dan koboi."

.

.

Chapter 2

.

Api meretih pelan, melontarkan percikan percikannya ke udara malam itu. Meskipun langit hitam terlihat sangat luas, kedekatan mendiami kemah kecil itu, kedekatan yang tidak ada di Forth Worth. Sehun bertanya tanya apakah kedekatan itu muncul di sini karena hanya ada mereka berdua, sendiri, dikelilingi oleh bayangan gelap entah milik siapa.

Sehun melirik ke arah teman seperjalanannya pada saat pria itu duduk di batang kayu tidak jauh dari Sehun dan menyuapkan buncis ke dalam mulutnya dengan garpu. Jongin telah memasang tenda, mengurusi hewan hewan dan memasak, ia hanya bicara kalau perlu menyampaikan sesuatu.

" Apakah kau sudah menikah? " tanya Sehun lirih.

Jongin tersentak seolah olah Sehun baru saja menembakkan senapan di malam itu. garpunya berkelontang jatuh ke piring kaleng dan kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Ia mengambilnya, mengelapnya dengan celananya, dan mulai memainkan buncis yang masih tersisa di piringnya. " Belum. "

" Apakah kau besar di Texas? " tanya Sehun, berharap dapat menarik Jongn untuk bicara tentang masa kecilnya, masa kecil dengan Yifan.

" Tidak. Aku tinggal di Texas ketika aku masih kecil dan besar di luar Texas. " Sahut Jongin.

" Kapan kau meninggalkan Texas? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Ketika perang mulai. Ketika Ayah mendaftarkan diri ke militer, dia mendaftarkanku dan Yifan untuk pergi dengannya. " Ucap Jongin acuh.

" Waktu itu berapa umurmu? "

" Dua belas dan Yifan empat belas. "

" Kalian masih anak anak. " Bisik Sehun. Ia tidak percaya diumur semuda itu mereka sudah berperang. " Bolehkah aku meminta tolong? "

Jongin telah berusaha keras sepanjang malam, berjuang supaya pikirannya tetap terpusat pada api dan bukan pada wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Jongin pikir Yifan tidak akan senang jika tahu bahwa Jongin merasa senang melihat Sehun.

" Ketika aku dan kakakmu saling berkirim surat, kami tidak menggambarkan diri kami. Aku penasaran apakah aku bisa menebak penampilannya dan tolong katakan seandainya aku salah. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku bisa memberitahumu bagaimana penampilannya. " Jongin berkata datar.

Sehun menggeleng dengan keras. " Tidak, aku ingin melihat seberapa dekat bayanganku tentang Yifan dengan yang sebenarnya. "

Jongin mengangkat bahu. " Silahkan. "

" Baiklah aku tahu dia tinggi sepertimu. Dan aku selalu membayangkan dia berambut hitam sepertimu juga. " Ucap Sehun sambil coba membayangkan perawakan Yifan.

Jongin mengangguk perlahan dan mata Sehun berbinar. Jongin membayangkan kesenangan yang dimiliki Yifan untuk membuat mata itu tetap bersinar.

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar, kemudian membuka matanya, terfokus pada mata Jongin " Mata biru. "

Jongin menggeleng perlahan. " Chanyeol bermata biru seperti Ibu kami. "

" Apakah mata Yifan berwarna cokelat sepertimu? " Tanya Sehun.

" Warnanya sama, tapi dia punya dua mata. " Sahut Jongin.

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, rasa kasihan meliputi mata wanita itu. " Berapa umurmu saat kau terluka? "

" Lima belas. Kupikir kau ingin tahu tentang Yifan, bukan tentangku. "

" Apakah dia punya rahang yang kuat sepertimu? " Sehun mengulurkan tangannya dan meraba rahang Jongin dengan jemarinya.

Jongin tersentak ke belakang seolah olah Sehun baru saja membakar kulitnya dengan besi panas.

" Maafkan aku. " Ucap Sehun tergagap.

" Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Besok adalah hari yang panjang. Sebaiknya kau beristirahat. Kau bisa membawa lenteranya ke dalam tenda. " Jongin berusaha menutupi perasaannya dengan mempertahankan ekspresi datar.

" Apakah aku perlu mencuci piring di ember berisi air panas itu? " Tanya Sehun mencoba memperbaiki suasana.

" Tidak, aku memanaskan air itu untukmu. "

Sehun mengambil lentera dan seember air, kemudian mulai berjalan menuju tenda.

" Miss Oh... " Panggil Jongin.

Sehun berhenti, berbalik menatap Jongin. " Ya, ? "

" Yifan berkumis. " Ucap Jongin.

" Kumis? "

" Yeah, sangat tebal. Cambangnya mengelilingi mulutnya. Aku pernah mendengar seorang wanita berkata bahwa dia sangat tampan. " Lanjut Jongin.

" Terima kasih telah menceritakannya kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan Yifan dengan kumis. " Sehun berjalan menuju tenda kanvas itu dan memasukinya.

.

.

.

Jongin berlutut di sebelah sungai kecil, kebiasaan memaksanya untuk mengaduk airnya sebelum mengisi botol minuman. Air tenang dapat memantulkan bayangan seseorang.

Jongin duduk, menutup botol minumannya dan menggosokkan tangan ke wajah. Setelah termenung beberapa saat, ia pun memaksakan dirinya sendiri untuk berdiri dan berjalan kembali keperkemahan.

Ia berhenti berjalan saat melihat Sehun berjalan melintasi kemah, tangan Sehun menutupi mata kirinya. Wanita itu terantuk batu, tersandung, menjaga keseimbangan, menunduk, matanya masih ditutup, dan bicara kepada batu itu seolah olah batu itu adalah anak kecil yang keluyuran dan menghalanginya.

" Oh, aku tidak melihatmu tadi. " Sehun mengangkat pandangannya dan melanjutkan berkeliling di sekitar kemah, roknya hampir terkena api.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? " teriak Jongin.

Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya. Pipinya merona merah, ia menurunkan tangannya. " Aku sedang berusaha melihat dunia seperti kau melihat dunia. "

Jongin membungkuk di depan api dan menyiran api itu dengan sisa kopi. " Percayalah kau tidak ingin melihat dunia seperti aku melihat dunia. "

" Aku memperhatikanmu berusaha supaya selalu... wajahmu... wajah sebelah kananmu yang menghadap ke arahku. Kupikir itu karena kau berusah untuk menghindarkan aku dari melihat bekas lukamu... " Lirih Sehun.

Kata kata Sehun menyayat Jongin seperti pisau. Jika ia bisa, ia akan menghindarkan Sehun dari melihat dirinya. Enam peluru tidak bisa memuaskan Jongin.

" Aku sadar sekarang kalau penglihatanmu terganggu." Lanjut Sehun.

" Aku seperti seekor kuda yang memakai penutup mata di satu sisi, jadi tetap berada disisi sebelah kananku. " Perintah Jongin.

" Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu malu. " Ucap Sehun menenangkan.

" Kau tidak membuatku malu. Kau hanya hampir saja membakar rokmu. " Ucap Jongin.

" Oh. " Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. " Aku berusaha untuk memikirkan sebuah alasan supaya kau bisa bersyukur bahwa kau kehilangan satu mata. Aku tahu itu alasan konyol... "

Jongin berdiri tegak, ia menunduk dan menatap Sehun. " Kau tahu apa yang akan membuatku bersyukur Miss Oh? "

Sehun menggeleng pelan.

" Kalau aku kehilangan kedua mataku. "

.

.

.

Ketika kereta itu menderu di atas tanah yang tidak rata, Sehun memegang tempat duduknya erat erat. Ia berangsur angsur mulai terbiasa dengan berlalunya hari, dan dengan berlalunya setiap kilometer, ia menjadi semakin dekat dengan Jongin.

Sehun tahu ia tidak seharusnya mempunyai perasaan seperti itu. ia telah menandatangani sebuah kontrak yang menyatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke Barat untuk menikah dengan Yifan. Sehun menduga bahwa Yifan bukanlah pria yang bisa mengingkari kontrak atau melupakannya. Sehun dulu berkubang dalam keputus asaan yang mendalam, Sehun berutang pada Yifan karena telah mengangkatnya dari lumpur di mana perang telah menjatuhkannya, dan mengubah takdirnya.

Sehun membaca surat yang dikirim Yifan setiap malam sebelum ia tidur, berusaha untuk menyimpan bayangan pria itu di dalam hatinya, tapi Jonginlah yang ia dengar menangis berjam jam setelah tengah malam, Jonginlah yang membuatnya mengendap endap keluar dari tenda hanya untuk melihatnya tidur.

Jongin sepertinya tidak pernah benar benar beristirahat. Ketika ia tidur, butir butir keringat membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Kemudian ia mulai bernapas dengan berat seolah olah ia sedang berlari sangat jauh.

Sehun berkata bahwa ia bangun lebih awal untuk menikmati matahari terbit, tapi kenyataannya adalah ia menikmati saat saat sebelum fajar ketika sinar matahari yang lembut menerpa wajah Jongin dan napasnya menjadi tenang seolah olah dalam tidurnya ia tahu ia akan bisa betahan satu malam lagi.

Sehun melihat sebuah pondok kayu ketika hampir petang. Hatinya berdebar ketika ia melihat beberapa hewan ternak merumput di lapangan di depannya. " Apa kita sudah sampai di peternakan Yifan? "

" Tidak. Cuma berhenti untuk mengunjungi tetangga Yifan. " Jawab Jongin.

" Jadi kita sudah dekat? " Tanya Sehun lagi.

" Tidak., kita masih jauh. Di luar sini, siapapun yang kau temui di perjalanan dianggap tetangga. " Jawab Jongin.

Seorang pria tinggi kurus yang memegang senapan keluar dari dalam rumah. " Jongin, apa itu kau? "

" Ya, Yifan menyuruhku untuk mampir. " Jongin turun dari kereta dan mengulurkan tangan pada Sehun.

" Kau bersama seorang wanita? " tanya pria itu.

Jongin memegang pinggang Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke tanah. " Ya, Miss Oh bertunangan dengan Yifan. Yifan mematahkan kakinya dan ia menyuruhku untuk menjemputnya. "

" Yifan benar benar mendapat wanita yang cantik, ya kan? "

" Aku rasa begitu. " Ucap Jongin lirih. " Miss Oh, ini Lee Donghae. "

" Jae, kita kedatangan tamu! " seru Donghae.

Seorang wanita muda berambut gelap bergegas menuju serambi, seorang anak perempuan mengikutinya di belakang. " Demi Tuhan, tamu. Hae, jangan hanya berdiri di situ. Undang mereka masuk untuk makan malam. "

Sehun memandang Jongin sekilas. Jongin mengangguk. " Aku akan melihat apa yang dibutuhkan hewan hewan itu, lalu aku akan bergabung denganmu. " Dan sehun pun berjalan menuju rumah.

Senyum wanita itu bertambah cerah. " Aku Hyukjae dan ini Taemin. Dia baru berumur empat tahun dan sangat penasaran. "

Taemin menyembunyikan wajahnya di rok ibunya saat Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya.

" Kau harus memaafkannya karena pemalu. Kami tidak kedatangan banyak tamu disini. " Ucap Hyukjae sambil tersenyum.

" Ku rasa itu sesuatu yang harus aku biasakan. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku tidak pernah menyangka Jongin akan menikah. " Nada suara Hyukjae menandakan ia benar benar senang.

" Sebenarnya aku akan menikah dengan Yifan. " Ringis Sehun.

Mata Hyukjae membelalak. " Yifan? Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? "

Sehun menggeleng.

" Yifan sangat tampan. "

.

.

.

" Hae, kenapa kau tidak membawa keluar papan pembatas kasur itu? biar Sehun dan Jongin tidur di tempat tidur malam ini. "

Jantung Sehun berdebar kencang. Ia berpikir kedekatan di sekeliling mereka ketika mereka duduk di sebelah api unggun akan terasa hambar dibanding keintiman yang akan mengelilingi mereka jika mereka tidur di kamar yang sama, tempat tidur yang sama dan di bawah selimut yang sama.

Donghae berdeham. " Aku tidak yakin itu pantas, Jae. Biasanya kita menarik pembatas tempat tidur kalau orangnya sudah bertunangan. "

" Jangan konyol. Yifan memercayai Jongin, kalau tidak dia tidak akan menyuruhnya menjemput Sehun. Dan Sehun pasti memercayai Jongin, kalau tidak dia tidak akan bepergian dengannya. Tidak akan terjadi apa pun di kamar itu yang tidak bisa terjadi di perjalanan. " Jelas Hyukjae.

Donghae mengangkat bahunya. " Menurutku kau benar. "

" Aku menghargai kebaikan kalian, tapi aku akan tidur di gudang. " Kata Jongin.

" Omong kosong. " Sergah Hyukjae. " Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur di tempat tidur? "

" Cukup lama, tapi aku terbiasa tidur di tanah. " Ucap Jongin.

" Kalau begitu malam ini kau tidur di tempat tidur. Aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk kalian mandi. " Putus Hyukjae.

Sehun dan Jongin saling berpandangan, Sehun tahu Jongin ingin meminta bantuannya untuk keluar dari situasi ini. Tapi Sehun tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

" Aku benar benar menghargai kebaikanmu, Jae. Aku akan sangat senang jika bisa mandi air panas. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mendorong mangkuknya. " Makanan yang sedap Ma' am. Jika kau mengizinkan , aku perlu memeriksa sapi sapiku. " Jongin mendorong kursinya, berdiri dan berjalan keluar pintu.

Hyukjae menghela napas. " Sayang sekali dia harus terluka seperti itu, tapi aku membayangkan Yifan tidur lebih nyenyak di malam hari. "

" Apa maksudmu? " tanya Sehun.

" Yifan pasti membayangkan tidak akan terjadi apa pun pada kalian kalau Jongin yang menjemputmu. Kau tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya, karena cacatnya itu. " Lirih Hyukjae sedih.

.

.

.

Jongin merasa seseorang mengamatinya, tatapan itu lebih seperti gelitikan dari pada tatapan. Ia memandang ke bawah. Mata biru besar mendongak melihatnya. Benar benar polos. Jongin berharap ia bisa memberi anak kecil perempuan itu sebuah senyum, tapi ia tahu betapa kerasnya ia berusaha sisi kiri wajahnya tidak mau di ajak bekerja sama, dan akhirnya ia akan memberi anak kecil itu sesuatu yang jelek dan lebih buruk dari apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, sesuatu yang mungkin akan menakutinya.

" Aku punya luka. " Kata anak kecil itu. ia mengangkat roknya sampai baju dalamnya terlihat bersamaan dengan lututnya yang tergores. " Ibuku mencium luka itu dan membuatnya sembuh. " Ia melepaskan roknya dan mengacungkan jari. " Kau punya luka. "

" Yeah, aku rasa aku punya. " Tepat di tengah hatinya.

Taemin mendongakkan wajah. " Aku bisa menciumnya dan membuatnya sembuh. Ke sini. "

Jongin memegang pagar supaya tidak jatuh, kemudian ia menekuk lututnya, berjongkok sedekat mungkin dengan anak itu. mata anak itu melebar dan terlihat serius. Ia mengerutkan bibirnya yang mungil, mencondongkan kepalanya ke depan, kemudian lari menjauh. Gesekan mulutnya pada pipi Jongin sangat ringan seperti embusan angin di saat fajar. Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Jongin tersenyum.

Sehun berdiri beberapa meter di belakang sisi kiri Jongin, Sehun tahu penglihatan Jongin yang rusak menghalangi pria itu untuk melihat dirinya. Sehun juga sadar dan terpesona bahwa Jongin tadi tersenyum. Tidak dari luar di mana senyum itu akan kelihatan, tetapi di dalam tempat rahasia di mana ia melabuhkan rasa takut dan keragu raguannya, di mana Sehun membayangkan seorang anak berusia lima belas tahun berduka karena kehilangan masa mudanya.

Sehun tahu bahwa ia salah karena memperhatikan Jongin diam diam, tapi Sehun ingin memahami Jongin sama seperti ia merasa perlu untuk memahami Yifan. Dengan Yifan, Sehun akan lebih beruntung. Ia yakin Yifan akan berbicara dengannya dan bertanya kepadanya. Jongin akan menyimpan luka, kerinduan, dan mimpi mimpinya sangat dalam di hatinya dimana tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat berbagi itu dengannya.

Jongin menenggelamkan tubuhnya di air panas yang beruap dan menghela napas lega. Jongin memejamkan matanya. Ia kemudian duduk di dalam bak mandi, hampir mati karena haus. Ia membuka matanya. Sabunnya meluncur dari tangannya, berputar di udara, jatuh di serambi.

Sehun membungkuk dan mengambil sabun itu.

" Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? " Seru Jongin.

" Aku belum pernah melihatmu menikmati apa pun. " Ucap Sehun.

Jongin mengulurkan tangannya. " Aku butuh sabun itu dan juga privasi. "

Sehun memberikan sabun itu kepada Jongin dan mengangkat sebuah cangkir penuh dengan busa cukur. " Cambang itu tidak pantas untukmu. "

" Aku akan mencukurnya kalau begitu. " Sahut Jongin.

" Aku akan senang mencukurnya untukmu. " Ucap Sehun.

" Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. "

Sehun beranjak dan berlutut di samping bak, keberaniannya menyurut ketika Jongin memasukkan tangannya ke dalam air yang berbusa, air menciprat ke Sehun karena gerakan Jongin yang panik itu.

" Woman, aku sedang tidak pakai baju. " Geram Jongin.

Sehun sudah pernah melihat Jongin tanpa baju, tapi ia tidak melihat ada alasan untuk mengingatkan Jongin tentang hal itu. Sehun mengambil selimut dari tangga serambi dan merentangkannya di atas bak mandi. " Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun selain wajah dan bahumu sekarang. "

Jongin melihat sekeliling serambi.

" Jae dan Taemin sudah pergi tidur. Donghae sedang menutup gudang. " Jelas Sehun.

Selama Sehun mencukur rahangnya, Jongin hanya diam, terlalu enggan untuk bicara.

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya untuk mengamati wajah Jongin. " Apa aku sebaiknya tidak mencukur kumis tipis di atas bibirmu supaya kau bisa menumbuhkan kumis? "

" Kalau kau mau. Seorang pria dengan wajah sepertiku tidak begitu memedulikan penampilan. " Ucap Jongin datar.

Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya, dan menyipitkan mata. " Tidak, menurutku kumis akan menyembunyikan mulutmu, dan kau punya mulut yang bagus. " Dengan hati hati Sehun mencukur bagian atas bibir Jongin.

Sehun menyeka sisa sisa busa cukur dan meraba rahang Jongin yang halus, melintasi dagunya kemudian berpindah ke bibir Jongin. Bibir itu terasa sangat lembut dan tidak seharusnya ada di wajah yang rusak seperti itu. sehun tahu, ia tidak seharusnya penasaran apakah bibir pria itu selembut dan sehangat kelihatannya. Sehun berjanji dalam hati bahwa di pagi setelah pernikahannya, ia akan mencukur Yifan.

.

.

.

Ketika fajar menyingsing di cakrawala, Sehun memeluk Hyukjae dengan erat.

" Kami akan berusaha datang pada musim semi. " Ucap Hyukjae.

" Tidak sabar menunggu saat itu. " kata Sehun sebelum ia membiarkan Jongin mengangkatnya ke atas kereta. Ketika kereta itu mulai bergerak maju, Sehun berbalik dan melambai pada keluarga yang ia tinggalkan.

Donghae memeluk istrinya. Sehun tersenyum. Sebentar lagi ia akan mempunyai suami yang akan melakukan hal yang sama kepadanya. Semoga saja suaminya akan mencintai Sehun seperti Donghae mencintai Hyukjae.

" Berapa lama kita akan tiba dipeternakan? " Tanya Sehun.

" Lima belas hari yang menyenangkan. " Atau lima belas hari yang tidak menyenangkan, tergantung bagaimana Jongin melihatnya. Ia akan menurunkan Sehun di depan pintu rumah Yifan dan pergi menuju rumahnya sendiri yang kecil, di mana ia makan sendiri, tidur sendiri, dan bermimpi sendiri.

Jika Jongin berani bermimpi. Ia benar sejak semula. Dengan adanya wanita di sekelilingnya membuat pria mengidamkan hal yang tidak seharusnya. Ia terjaga sepanjang malam tadi, mendengarkan napas Sehun yang teratur, melihatnya meringkuk di atas selimut dan berharap papan pembatas sialan itu tidak ada di sana sehingga Sehun bisa meringkuk menghadap ke arahnya.

Perut Jongin mengencang ketika ia membayangkan Yifan mendekap wanita ini sepanjang malam, melindunginya dari apa pun itu yang membuatnya tidur dengan api menyala.

Cahaya jarang sekali berhasil mengusir ketakutan Jongin sendiri. Ia sangat yakin ia juga tidak akan bisa mengusir ketakutan Sehun.

Mereka melakukan perjalanan selama empat hari, tanah menjadi lebih rata, pohon pohon menjadi lebih jarang. Seperti yang di katakan Jongin, tidak ada yang menghalangi pandangannya pada matahari terbenam.

Sehun menatap ke arah Jongin yang sedang berusaha membangun tenda. Tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk membantu pria itu.

Sehun melihat langit sekilas. Langitnya menjadi semakin gelap, tapi bukan karena malam menjelang. Menghalangi sinar matahari sore, awan hitam bergulir seperti di dorong oleh tangan besar seorang raksasa. Tanpa peringatan angin membumbung, menyapu tanah, dan mengejutkan Sehun dengan keganasannya. Setetes air hujan memercik di hidung Sehun.

Ia mendengar makian kasar dan berbalik. Jongin sedang berjuang melawan angin untuk mengembalikan tendanya ke tempat semula dan tidak berhasil.

Sehun mendengar bunyi guruh menggelegar. Sekilas kilat menyambar, menyalakan langit menjadi sangat terang dan Sehun berani bersumpah bahwa ia berdiri tepat di tengah tengahnya. Jongin melempar tenda dan berjalan ke arah Sehun.

Sebuah kilat putih besar menyambar tanah dan Sorrel meringkik dan meletakkan kepalanya di antara kedua kakinya. Langit bergemuruh ketika kilat menyambar lagi di langit yang gelap. Jongin meraih Sehun.

" Masuk ke kereta. " Jongin menyuruh Sehun sambil melepas sabuk pistolnya.

" Aku tidak keberatan jadi basah. "

" Bukan hujan yang aku cemaskan. " Jongin meletakkan senjatanya di atas papan lantai kereta. " Kilat yang aku khawatirkan. Sekarang masuk. "

" Apa kau akan masuk ke kereta? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak, aku harus melepas semua besi dari hewan hewan. " Seolah olah lelah menunggu Sehun, Jongin dengan cepat berdiri, meraih pinggang Sehun dan mengangkatnya seolah olah Sehun hanyalah sekarung tepung.

" Turun, sial! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu! " Marah Jongin.

Keputus asaan dalam suara Jonginlah yang meyakinkan Sehun. Sehun berbaring kesamping dan memeluk lututnya ketika Jongin menarik terpal ke atas tubuh Sehun. kegelapan menyelimutinya dan mencemoohnya dengan kenangan akan suatu masa di mana ia berjubel dalam sebuah kotak kayu.

Sehun merasakan panas. Bernapas menjadi susah...

Sama seperti dulu. Kenangan itu datang dan meraung raung lebih keras dari angin yang menderu melintasi kereta.

Sehun bisa mendengar suara ibunya yang ketakutan. " _Cepat, Sehun. Cepat!_ "

" _Tidak, Mama! Tidak!_ "

" _Ayo, Nak. Ayahmu akan melindungimu. Kau akan aman bersamanya._ " _Seru Mamanya._

" _Tidak, Mama! Tidak._ " _Teriak Sehun._

 _Ruangan itu terbayang semakin dekat dan semakin dekat. ruang penuh bayangan. Cahaya dari lilin berkelap kelip, dan hantu menari_ _nari di dinding._

" _Cepat, Sehun. Papa akan menyelamatkanmu._ "

" Tidak, Mama! Tidak, tolonglah! Papa tidak bisa menyelamatkanku. Papa sudah meninggal. "

Sehun tidak bisa bernapas. Ia tercekik, tenggelam dalam kenangan. Dengan putus asa, ia mencabik terpal.

Jongin sedang berusaha melepas tali kekang dari sapi sapinya ketika ia melihat Sehun merangkak keluar dari kereta dan mulai berlari menuju... tidak ada yang di tuju kecuali cakrawala yang jauh. Dengan mengumpat kasar, ia bergegas mengejar Sehun.

Sehun terjatuh, lututnya menghantam tanah. Ia berusaha untuk berdiri dan terus berlari. Kaki Jongin lebih panjang, ia berlari lebih kencang dari sehun. ia menangkap Sehun, ia benar benar tidak menduga tatapan ketakutan di mata Sehun ketika ia membalikkan badan wanita itu. sehun mengangkat tangannya, memukuli wajah, bahu dan dada Jongin.

" Jangan kembalikan aku ke sana! Tolonglah, jangan kembalikan aku ke sana! Aku akan mati! Demi Tuhan, aku akan mati kalau kau mengembalikan aku ke sana! " Teriak Sehun.

Jongin memeluk sehun, mendekapnya di dadanya yang bidang. " Tidak akan. "

Sehun merosot di depan Jongin. Masih memeluknya, Jongin memakaikan mantelnya pada Sehun dan menurunkan mereka berdua ke tanah. Tubuh Sehun masih bergetar hebat.

" Tidak apa apa. " Bisik Jongin lembut. Kilat menyambar nyambar di sekeliling mereka, sangat terang, sangat dekat sampai Jongin mengira ia bisa buta karenanya. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berada, kilat menyambar tanah, menyalakan api yang dengan cepat dipadamkan oleh hujan. Asap membumbung di atas tanah.

" Kalau itu menyambar kita, kita akan mati bukan? " tanya Sehun dengan suara lirih.

" Mungkin. " Ucap Jongin.

" Apa menurutmu itu sakit? " Tanya Sehun.

" Tidak. " Jongin mempererat dekapannya. " Kita hanya melihat satu kilatan cahaya yang terang dan semuanya menjadi gelap. "

Sehun memiringkan wajahnya. " Kau tidak perlu menunggu di sini denganku. "

" Kau akan basah. " Jongin tak peduli kalau kilat itu benar benar menyambarnya. Mati dengan Sehun di pelukannya jauh lebih baik dari pada menjalani hidup sendirian. " Ceritakan padaku. "

Suara guntur memenuhi udara. Kesedihan yang teramat dalam tampak di wajah Sehun. " Aku pernah bilang bahwa Ayahku meninggal ketika perang. Pada hari kami memakamkannya... " Sehun menelan ludah dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit yang gelap. " Beberapa pria datang. Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka tentara atau bukan. Ibuku ketakutan, jadi dia menyembunyikan aku. "

Tubuh Sehun yang kecil gemetar. Jongin ingat Sehun pernah berkata ia tidak suka berada dalam kegelapan. Bukan pada gelap, tapi di dalam kegelapan. " Di mana dia menyembunyikanmu? "

" Dengan Ayahku. " Kemudian Sehun menatap Jongin dengan air mata berlinang. " Di dalam peti matinya. Waktu itu sangat gelap. Aku takut tidak ada seorangpun yang akan menemukanku. Lalu mereka akan menguburku dengannya. Aku menangis sampai tertidur. "

" Jadi karena itu kau bilang pernah tidur di tempat yang lebih buruk? " Tanya Jongin lirih.

Sehun mengangguk. " Dia sangat dingin. Ketika aku terjaga, Mama sedang mendekapku, tapi dia kelihatan beda. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padanya. Wajah dan lehernya memar, bajunya sobek. "

Napas Jongin tertahan. " Kakak kakakmu? "

Sehun menempelkan wajahnya lebih dekat ke bahu Jongin dan kehangatan air mata Sehun merembes di kemeja Jongin. " Mereka menatap ke langit. Berbaring bersebelahan, bergandengan tangan... baju mereka compang camping. " Sehun terisak. " Aku tidak ingin melihat kakakku, tapi aku melihat mereka. Aku tidak ingin melihat darah itu, tapi aku melihatnya. Sangat banyak. Kurasa aku tahu apa yang orang orang itu lakukan... "

Jongin menyentuh pipi Sehun dan merapatkan wajah Sehun ke dadanya. " Mereka tidak menyakitimu bukan? "

" Tidak tubuhku, tapi hatiku. Waktu itu aku ingin meninggalkan perkebunan, tapi aku baru delapan tahun. Dan kondisi Mama tidak sanggup untuk bepergian. Jadi kami tinggal dan bertahan hidup semampu kami. Saat itulah aku mulai mencari sesuatu, hal hal kecil, yang bisa aku syukuri. Tidak peduli sesepele apapun, sekonyol apapun. Aku hanya membutuhkan sesuatu setiap hari yang membuatku bisa bertahan sampai hari berikutnya. "

Jongin tahu perasaan itu. Sial, ia sangat akrab dengan perasaan itu.

" Ketika Mama meninggal, aku memasang iklan untuk pergi ke barat dan menjadi seorang istri. Aku harus pergi, menjauh dari tanah yang telah merendam darah kakak kakakku, jauh dari kenangan. " Lirih Sehun.

Guntur bergema di sekeliling mereka, kilat berkilau di udara, dan hujan mulai turun lagi, lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin dengan erat.

Jongin melepas topinya, memberikan kebebasan pada hujan untuk membasahi mereka, untuk menyeka air mata dari wajah Sehun, dan untuk meringankan luka di hati Sehun.

Hujan yang deras itu menghalangi Jongin untuk mendengar suara Sehun, tapi gerak gerik bibirnya mengungkapkan kata " Terima kasih. "

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dan berdoa bahwa ketika badai berhenti, ia akan menemukan kekuatan untuk melepaskan Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah nyempetin kasih komentar buat ff ini. Chapter depan Yifan udah muncul dan siap siap baper untuk Jongin. Btw, untuk adegan kissing rated ga perlu naik jadi M kan? Ada sedikit bumbu kissing di chapter depan. Dengan Jongin atau Yifan ? harap tebak sendiri # plakk.

Mohon reviewnya yaaaa yang banyakkkk biar semangat lanjut.


End file.
